Casino Love
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For GoldenAngel999's Challenge. Congratulations! You have been invited to Ninel's Casino Sweet Sixteen. Ninel's special day has finally come for the last year now. She was turning sixteen and what surprises comes along the way. Drinks, slots, dancing, and Love? Rated T


"_What's a Sweet Sixteen?" I asked._

_My Korean-American friend Sera stared at me with her russet brown eyes as she had this shocked expression on her face. I blinked my goldenrod colored eyes twice before I stared at Sera once more. Suddenly Mrs. Kwon walked into the living room with a plate of smoked salmon and cream cheese kimbap and a plate of hotteok. Both Sera and I thanked Mrs. Kwon before she left the living room._

_Sera asked, "Umma can you come here please?"_

_This caught Mrs. Kwon's attention and she walked into the living room where Sera and I were sitting at. Sera's mother sat down on the elegant forest green velvet couch and she looked over her daughter and I. _

_Mrs. Kwon asked, "What do you need ask me?"_

_"I want you to explain to Ninel unnie on what is a Sweet Sixteeen," stated the fourteen year old girl._

_The thirty-nine year old wondered, "You don't know what a Sweet Sixteen is Ninel?"_

"_No I don't know Mrs. Kwon," I sincerely responded back._

_ Sera's mother and my dance instructor explained to me that a Sweet Sixteen was a type of party that is thrown for girls turn sixteen in the United States and also in Canada. It was a party that meant the girl is becoming of age, which was sixteen years old. Mrs. Kwon also explained that there was tradition such as the tiara ceremony, which the mother brings the crown and placed it on the daughter's head. Another type of ceremony was the shoe ceremony, which is like tiara ceremony, but the father changed the daughter flats for a pair of high heeled shoes. This seemed to be a lot of interesting things that happened in a Sweet Sixteen and this made me more curious._

_ The idea of having a Sweet Sixteen came into my mind because I was about to turn sixteen next year. I never thought that there were such beautiful traditions in the United States. Sera's eyes widened as she realized something._

"_Why don't we have a Sweet Sixteen for you when you turn sixteen?" wondered Sera._

_I felt bewildered and I commented, "I d-d-don't know about that Sera. I don't have many friends around here aside from those in the dance studio Sera."_

_"I have friends from around the world that are bladers like yourself that may want to come to this party!" exclaimed the fourteen year old Korean girl, "so any friend of mines are friends are yours as well!" _

_ We giggled and decided that it was time to have our snacks that her mother made for us. As we ate, the two of us talked about concepts for the Sweet Sixteen that may be used for the event. Despite the fact that I don't turn sixteen until next year, it was fun that we continued on talking about what we can do about. _

* * *

"Ninel!" exclaimed a voice.

A fifteen year old Eurasian girl with elbow length vermilion hair looked to her right and saw a Japanese teenager that was about a year younger than her. She had shoulder length black and white colored hair and azure colored eyes. The Japanese teenager held out two dress designs, one in each hand. Ninel looked over at the two sketches of the dress and took the first sketch from her hand. The dress was a black and white mullet dress with a sequined bodice and the long portion of the skirt was ruffles and it reached to the floor. The short end of the skirt was about an inch above her knees.

Ninel said, "That one Gumi since it fits the type of dress for my Sweet Sixteen."

"I can't believe that Mrs. Kwon and our parents are working together for this special event," said Gumi to her older sister.

Gumi or better yet Megumi was the younger sister of Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, the biological daughter of Fernando Velasquez Cavanaugh and Tamara Bychkov. The fifteen year old was turning sixteen this December and there was a lot things that needed be done for this lavish party before the 25th of December. The Eurasian girl was born on Christmas Day, but she decided that each person should bring two presents, one present for the birthday girl and second present as a donation for Peace and Hearts Foundation. It was something the Eurasian teen requested because she knew that doing charity work was important since it always made her feel good. Plus she liked helping out others in need during her spare time.

"So you're still doing the Casino-themed party," wondered Megumi.

Ninel responded back, "Yes I am and there is going to be a special dance number that Sera, I, and seven other of Mrs. Kwon's students are going to do before the end of the party."

"That means a change of clothes then," wondered the black and white haired Asian teen.

The Eurasian teen commented, "Yes and that's the second reason why I chose the first dress since it's easier for me to change from that to the outfit that I'm going to wear for the dance number."

"How many songs are you going to dance to?" questioned Megumi.

Ninel said, "Two songs and one of them is in Japanese."

That seemed to be interesting and Megumi knew that it was going to be a very successful event. She had be working on ideas with Sera after she turned fifteen last December. Despite the fact that she hasn't set foot in her native hometown of La Corunna, her parents and her sister traveled here to help her out. Aside from that, she also had a particular somebody in her mind for the last few days. One of Sera's friends from China came and visited the studio where she and Ninel dance at.

* * *

"_You're going to like the place Da Xiang," s__aid Sera._

_I looked over at my Korean friend that stood right next to me. She told that she wanted me to see the place where she dances at. Since I was here in America for an Exhibition match along with my team, I decided to hang out with Sera since it had been about two years since I had seen her. We both arrived at K-Blossom Academy, the two of us looked over and saw the receptionist that sat there. _

"_Hey there Mirae," said Sera, "tell my mother I'm here with my friend."_

_The receptionist known as Mirae r__esponded back, "Sure thing Miss Kwon."_

_ I couldn't believe that I'm going to meet the professional dancers that Mrs. Kwon has trained personally. Despite the fact that I wasn't a dancer, I didn't want to break the promise Sera and I made prior to that day. As we walked upstairs, Korean Pop music started to play immediately. Sera's mother was a professional choreographer and she taught both male and female dancers of all races different K-Pop dances. As the two of us made it into the room, my emerald eyes looked over at the group of dancers that were in a circle. It seemed that they were watching someone dancing._

"_Looks like she's at it again," commented the fourteen year old teen._

_I asked, "Who're talking about Sera?"_

_"One of the best dancer in this the academy and she's like a sister to me," said the fourteen year Korean girl._

_ We approached the crew of dancers that were spectating the dance. My emerald eyes looked over at the teen that was currently dancing. My eyes widen in shock as I watched her dance. The dancer had vibrant vermilion hair that was well kept in a stylish ponytail and bright goldenrod colored eyes. She was focused on the choreography and the song that played on the radio. I never seen somebody who danced the way she did. Despite the fact that I wasn't much of a dancer, I knew from there that this Eurasian dancer was indeed very good. The song came to an end and all the other dancers cheered loudly. _

_ The crowd moved away to reveal the dancer that stunned me completely. She was on the floor at the moment since she had to tie her sneakers laces. Goldenrod colored eyes looked up and directly towards Sera and I. _

_"That was amazing there Ninel unnie!" exclaimed Sera._

_The dancer known as Ninel responded back, "Thanks there Sera and I saw that you brought a guest with you."_

_"Yes and this one of my good friends from China," stated the Korean girl to her best friend._

_I took a step forward and said, "Yes I'm a good friend of Sera's and I see that you know her as well. Let me introduce myself, my name is Da Xiang Wang and I'm the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong."_

_"It's very nice to meet you Da Xiang. My name is Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, but you can refer to me as Ninel or Neli for short," replied the vermilion haired blader._

* * *

"Are you thinking about Da Xiang?" questioned Megumi.

Ninel stammered and responded, "H-Hell n-n-no Megumi."

The fourteen year old Japanese girl laughed at her older sister. Immediately, Ninel took a pillow that was nearby and threw at her younger sister. There was a rose pink blush that surrounded the embarrassed fifteen year old's cheeks. Mrs. Bychkov walked into the living room and saw her two daughters brawling with one another. It seemed that they were talking about something that involved Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

* * *

**Two Months Later (New York City)**

"It's big!" exclaimed Mei-Mei.

The members of Team Wang Hu Zhong have arrived at the site of Ninel's Sweet Sixteen, which was at the famous Roseland Ballroom on West 52nd Street. There were casino tables, slots, virgin cocktail drinks, and a lot more in this casino themed Sweet Sixteen. Da Xiang looked to this right and saw a woman wearing a Las Vegas show girl outfit approached them suddenly.

"I'm here to take your gifts," said the woman.

Da Xiang said as he gave his gifts to her, "Sure thing Miss."

The other three members of the team also gave the woman their gifts before she left the scene. Zhou Xing approached the receptionist to get their cards so they can play these slot games. Da Xiang wondered what Ninel was up to at the moment since she hasn't arrived yet. Since their first encounter about ten months, the Rock Giraffe blader couldn't stop thinking about her. They had be through so much in such little time since they had been bonding with one another.

"Here's your card," said Zhou Xing as he gave his team leader the card.

Da Xiang accepted the card and decided to part away from the team. He wanted to look around the floor for a bit, maybe play a few games himself. The entire floor was like one of those casino in Las Vegas. Another show girl appeared with a tray of drinks and the Chinese blader took one from the tray. It was a nonalcoholic version of a Shirley Temple and he took a sip of it.

"Da Xiang!" exclaimed a voice.

He turned his head to the right and saw Megumi right next to him. She wore a beautiful red knee length silk dress with a sweetheart bodice and a pair of gold peep toe pumps on. As for her hair, it was in side curls that fell through the right side.

Megumi said, "Ninel is waiting for you outside."

"She is?" questioned the Rock Giraffe blader.

Ninel's younger sister responded back, "Yes she since you are her escort."

Immediately, Da Xiang followed Megumi to the entrance of the Roseland Ballroom so they can meet with Ninel. Outside the ballroom, Ninel stood there and she wore her dress with a pair of sequined black peep toe pumps on and a red trench coat over it. Da Xiang and Megumi walked outside and saw Ninel there. Her goldenrod colored eyes looked over from behind and saw her younger sister and Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

"You're here," said Ninel.

Da Xiang smiled and responded back, "Yes and I'm your escort for tonight."

She smiled as she held onto Da Xiang's hand. As the two of them walked into the ballroom together, cheers were heard as they saw the birthday. Ninel smiled and blushed a light shade of red before one of the show girls appeared. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader removed her coat, which revealed her black and white mullet dress. Da Xiang's eyes looked to the right and saw how beautiful the birthday girl was.

"Want to play some games?" questioned Ninel.

The dark haired Chinese blader responded back, "Sure thing Ninel."

The two of them walked towards the slots first so they could play the games. Zhou Xing and the other members of Team Wang Hu Zhong looked over and saw their leader with the birthday girl. A smile appeared on his face before he looked over at the slots once more. Sera looked over and saw the people enjoying themselves until somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned head over and saw Tsubasa there and she smiled at her.

"Want to dance?" asked the silver haired teenager.

Sera smiled and said, "Sure thing."

About thirty minutes later, Da Xiang was sitting in the front row of the theater where there was a showcase by nine of the best female dancers of K-Blossom Academy. Ninel was backstage and she wore a burgundy red sleeveless blouse with a white bow tie and matching white dress vest on. She also wore a pair of black and stripped high waist shorts with red and black ruffles on the back of the shorts and a pair of white pumps on.

"You look pretty," said Sera.

Ninel responded, "We're dancing to Girls' Generation _Paparazzi_ and also to Nine Muses _Dolls _as well."

It was finally their time to shine since they had been practicing these two songs for two months. The seven others girls got into position and the curtains rose to reveal the nine dancers. Da Xiang wasn't surprise as he saw the vermilion haired teen on the stage. Instantly the first song played and it was Girls' Generation _Paparazzi_ and the girls began their dance immediately. The crowd started to move around as they danced to the song as well. Da Xiang smiled as he enjoyed the song and decided to go backstage with his gift.

About six to seven minutes, the showcase finished and Ninel took the first steps into the changing before she felt a tap on her shoulder. The teenager looked to her right and saw that it was Da Xiang.

Ninel said, "You startled me there Da Xiang."

"I'm sorry about that and I thought you did a stupendous job with that showcase," responded Da Xiang, "you really shined on stage today.

"Thank you Da Xiang," responded the Eurasian teenager.

From there, Da Xiang opened the gift and a platinum necklace with a pair of cards charm was revealed. He placed the necklace around Ninel's neck and she touched the necklace's charm.

"It's lovely Da Xiang," said Ninel.

Da Xiang placed his arms around her waist and he whispered to her, "Just like you Ninel."

A faint blush appears on her face and _I Love You_ by 2NE1 started to play from the speakers. The couple looked over at each other before they decided to dance together to that song. Ninel and Da Xiang smiled as the continued to dance to that beautiful song. The Chinese blader wrapped his arms around the Eurasian girl's waist before he kissed on her on the lips. In an instant, Ninel kissed the Rock Girfaffe blader bacl before a smile appeared on her face.

"Best Sweet Sixteen ever," whispered the sixteen year old, "best Sweet Sixteen ever."

* * *

**This ends this lovely one-shot and I'm sorry for going over my limit. I hope you guys enjoyed it. For now, please read and review for now.**

Translations

Unnie: Older Sister (younger girls refer to them like that)

Kimbap: It's resembles to Japanese style temaki rolls, but instead of vinger, sesame seed oil is used.

Hottoek: Pancakes filled with cinnanom, sugar, syrup, etc.

Umma: Mom


End file.
